


War Zone: Character Posters

by StereKDestiel



Series: War Zone [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Posters, My first time doing stuff like this, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Posters" of characters involved in The Battle for Beacon Hills. Including Original Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Zone: Character Posters

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter consists of character posters for one part of the series. 
> 
> The original casting of Matt Cohen as Joshua Miller has been replaced by Tahmoh Penikett. Another author didn't like that my casting choice coincided with hers, and so, I have changed the FC out of respect to her. My apologies to anyone who was offended by this. Thank you.

#  **The Pack**

  
  
  


#    
**The Alpha Council of Beacon Hills**

  


 

#  **The Hunters**

 


End file.
